Project Superman
by HamletRapedHoratio
Summary: Kal-El Superman Was never raised by Mr. and Mrs. Kent, but instead by Luther corps. The world has changed into a dark image of what it once was, and some people can never be trusted. Others are just gaurdian angels with their wings clipped. Don't read if you don't like AU's, slash, or child abuse. May contain hints at rape.
1. Chapter 1

_The one thing we have in this world that is truly ours, are dreams. Dreams are the one thing that keeps us sane. The one thing that no matter what happens, we still have something we can cherish even when the world starts to crumble at our feet. But what do you do when you have been 'alone' all your life and have never had a dream to call your own? _

There were always two sides of Metropolis City. Though no one of the public knew this. There was the 'bright and sunny side' that was only shown to the world to convince everyone that it was a perfectly safe and well ran community. Kept up to date with white washed buildings, sky scrapers, and large advertising billboards for things like soda and flowers. The streets always clean and the stores always warm and inviting. But like everything in the world, it had a darker side to go along with its bright side. A ying to its yang.

The side of Metropolis that the public never saw was approximately about fifty miles on the outskirts of the main city, protected by the governments privately owned forest, a mixture of ancient oaks and thorn infested pines that wrapped around the city like a wall. Then to further keep out any citizens who got interested, a disease infected swamp laid a few feet into the forest, the smell from it worse than any toxins known to mankind, making anyone without a gas mask sick to their stomach almost instantly. With these natural walls up no one ever saw the small two story buildings, never bothered to go and see the horrors of what lied in the 'Care Home.' A building that could break even the strongest of men's wills and terrifies even the bravest of men with its forbidden secrets.

The bio weapons lab or the 'Care Home' as it was referred to in public rested between two ware house buildings, both boarded up and locked. The Care house resembled the color of mud, a bland shade of brown with a few darker shades of brown and hues of grays here and there from where the elements started to chew into the paint and bricks. The windows were painted black, the front door a giant slab of steel, no handle. The only way to enter was passing a retina test, a small scanner built into the door frame next to it. Even the slightest touch of the door would trigger the defense system; a thousand watts of electricity. The ground level was where the security guards rested; the second story was just for show. The only thing inhabiting that floor would be dust and swamp rats. The real fun was down stairs, deep in the earth there was a whole other 'city', a large systems of tunnels and laboratories, each built in with its own security and it's own 'building'. Though most of the rooms were never used, they were just there for if need arose. There were only three areas that were mostly ever used. The chemical testing laboratory, the training room, and the 'care room', a place to monitor and watch each weapon closely.

The sound of a car could be heard outside the Care Home, the tires squealing and sagging into the swampy earth as it pulled into the garage in the back. The sounds of car doors slamming were the only sounds that could be heard, aside from the frogs and crickets in the nearby swamp. Two figures, both in their mid-thirties walked to the front of the facility. The man who seemed to be leading was a tall man, standing roughly 6'1, his hair gone only skin, with piercing blue eyes that seem to scream for someone to challenge him. He sported a one of a kind black suit, perfectly tailored to fit like a second skin, showing off his well-toned muscles and the bulge in his pants pocket where a large hand gun sat. The other followed quickly behind him, looking at the building with narrowed blue eyes, hands wedged in his pockets. His hair was a dark brown, combed over, cut short, face clean shaven. He had a fighter's build; biceps clearly built up, the leather air force jacket giving him a 'rough' appearance. His pants fit like a second skin, and his footsteps were clear and précised, not faltering as the ground tried to suck in his black combat boots. He scowled as he sniffed the air, the smell of sulfur assaulting his senses. The man before him was Lex Luther, and he was going to be Hal Jordan's new boss, if he chose to accept the job of course.

"What is that horrifying smell?" Hal finally asked as he scrunched up his nose, the smell getting worse as they got closer to the door.

"There's a body decaying in the swamp not too far from here. A soldier gone rogue. Too risky to bury him." Expertly his fingers moved across the scanner keyboard, typing in his name as he lent in to scan his eye.

"I see." Hal was not fazed; things like this were common in his line of work. "So tell me Mr. Luther, what exactly will I be doing here?" The door opened with a bang, revealing the 'break room', a shabby small room with fading lights and an old shag rug the color of vomit. Pressed against the wall was a beat up leather couch, the leather ripped away on the cushion and the springs pressing through, next to it sat a water cooler, the water a nasty shade of green, mold growing off the handles.

"I will tell you in due time." The door shut with an omniscient slam, making the room echo the noise. This for some reason brought chills to Hal, the room felt to be closing in on him, and the lighting made his vision work twice as hard to see. "Follow me and stay close. " Lex Luther didn't wait for an answer, he made his way to the far side of the room, opening the door the same way, gesturing for Hal to follow.

Without a word Hal followed, back straight, eyes and ears straining to take in all the sights and sounds. He was a trained pilot, being sharp and on alert was something that was now imbedded into him. He always made sure to walk exactly two steps behind his guide, far enough for if he had to sprint, and close enough to launch an attack if need be. He brought his left hand out of his pocket, fiddling with a green ring that was on his middle finger. "Interesting ring you have there. A gift from a girlfriend?"

"No. A ring I got…from an old friend." His hand went back into his pocket. He knew what happened to people who were 'different', people who tried to be 'heroes', they were carted off. "Mr. Luther, before I take one more step, tell me exactly what you want from me." Hals arms crossed, his brows furrowing, he meant business.

"Strong willed and moxy. We need someone like you." Luther stopped in his tracks, turning to look at him, his smug smile plastered on his face. "Your job will be monitoring our little _Gift from above._" Eyebrows shot up at this, eyes meeting his.

"Gift from above? You make it sound like it is alive."

A cold chuckle escaped Luthers lips, his eyes barring into his. "Mr. Jordan, this is a biological weapons laboratory station, we making living weapons. Our weapons are very much alive."

Eyes didn't widen, no matter how much he wanted them to. He had to stay calm as he looked at the bald man, breathe hitching slightly. "Alive?"

"Yes. And the weapon you will be watching is the key to destroying this world and rebuilding it. His name is Project Zero." Lex took a step closer to him. "This project is a secret and we have rule. if you talk to anyone outside this facility about this your throat will be slit and your body will join the others in the swamp. And no one will know what happened of poor Mr. Jordan who got lost in the woods on a camping trip."

**Authors note:**

**This is basically a side story in the Flashpoint series mixed in with some of mine and my lovely girlfriends ideas. If you get confused please re-read rather then getting frustrated. Also Reviews are appreciated and as always, Momma loves you 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hal stood there for a moment before the bald headed man known as Lex Luthor. His face was a blank slate, void of all emotion as he looked at him. But really on the inside he was a mess of feelings. A part of him screamed that he deny the job and ask for his memories erased, and yet another side of him saw this as an opportunity of a life time. A living weapon; that was what he was afraid of, that was what humanity always feared. But if he could somehow create a 'bond' with it, there would be no stopping him and perhaps he would be seen as a hero. Well, more of a hero then his alias 'Green Lantern' the 'Emerald Knight.'

"His name is Project Zero eh? I want to see him. Now." Hals gaze never wavered and his tone held a bite.

"That is not possible at this moment of time." Lex looked down at his watch, his brows furrowing. "Now if you will follow me to my office Mr. Wayne and I would like to discuss with you the requirements of the job and the disciplinary actions you will need to learn and follow." He didn't wait to see if the man was following him, it was either follow are become forever lost in the tunnels and who would possibly want that?

"Mr. Wayne? As in the _Mr. Thomas Wayne_? CEO and founder of Wayne Enterprise?" His brain didn't comprehend this. How could Mr. Wayne, a surgeon who saved countless lives be working with a company that made living weapons?

"Do you know of another? Hurry up or you will be left behind and I will not be making a trip to save your sorry excuse of a life." His footsteps quickened as he spoke, heading down a tunnel that branched off to the left from the main one they were currently in. The silence in the tunnel was deafening as they walked about a half mile or so down beneath the earth's surface, the florescent lights flickering ever so often. "And if he has his son with him, remember this, don't talk to him unless spoken to. Bruce can have a short fuse at times."

"Bruce? His son is here? I thought he was at a French boarding school learning how to be a surgeon." Hal mused as he jogged lightly to catch up with his soon to be new employer.

"He was, but after the death of his Mother he demanded to stay here. And as you will soon learn, what Bruce wants, Bruce gets." He gave a cold mirthless laugh as they kept walking. Stopping about ten minutes at a large door with the name "Director: Lex Luther" engraved on it. "This is where you will report to each morning. I will give you a list of directives for the day and you will follow it to the point. Understood? And if you have any problems with Project Zero you will come directly to me."

"Yes sir." Hal watched as Luther scanned his eye once more, the door opening for them. He followed the other into the small office and could only look around the room in be wonderment. It was a strange room to say the least. The walls were painted a pale yellow, giving the impression of lemonade, and the rug was an off colored green. It took all of Hals will power not to jump as he spotted what appeared to be human bones in glass cases on the book shelf that sat behind an oak desk.

Sitting behind the desk were two chairs, one being already occupied by a tall, narrowed shouldered man with jet black hair that only had a touch of gray to it. His hardened blue eyes were focused down ward on what appeared to be a large folder that sat in the middle of the desk. Like Mr. Luther he wore a custom tailored suit with a golden colored tie and polished buttons. But it wasn't the man that caught his attention; it was the young man sitting on the edge of the desk that caught his eye. He couldn't have been older then sixteen and already he was growing to be a stunning man in appearance. Hal could only assume this young man was Bruce.

Bruce resembled that of his father, save for his skin being lighter. His hair was equally as dark, cut short and slicked back, but his eyes were colder, sharper, analyzing Hal as if he was trying to find all the ways to cut him down. He didn't wear a suit like his father, but he was dressed equally as nice, sporting a pair of expensive looking black slacks that outlined his legs muscles perfectly, complimented by a navy blue sweater. He sat with knees bent slightly, his hands resting on his thighs. "This is the best the military had to offer?" He mocked, his eyes once more watching Hal, cutting the older man down in self-esteem.

"He was the only one they trusted." Lex remarked, sitting beside Thomas Wayne, nodding to him in greeting. "Perhaps he shouldn't be here for this Thomas, he's not ready." Lex said quietly, indicating to Bruce.

"Agreed. He will find out when he is older." Thomas cleared his throat to catch his sons' attention. "Bruce, I know you hate to be coddled like a child, but Lex and I must discuss important matters with Mr. Jordan. I ask that you leave the room. But please, stay outside the door. I don't want you wandering off."

Blue eyes of both Father and Son clashed for a moment, both of them trying to overpower the other in a silent fight. But eventually Bruce got off the desk without a word, though a small smirk on his lips. He wasn't going to stand out an wait for them to talk, oh no, he was going to finally find out just what his father has been investing so much money in.

"What a nice kid." Hal remarked, a touch of sarcasm in his tone as Bruce walked passed him; 'accidentally' letting an elbow graze his side. They waited a good minute after the door shut with a click before speaking.

"Mr. Jordan, as you know we are at war with the world." Lex finally said, the air becoming thicker with tension- mostly from Hals own growing anxiety. "Even with our advanced technology, our new age 'magic' as some call it, we are still fighting within our self. Villains, madmen running about with 'powers' and monsters, killing whomever they seek fit, it's anarchy. Something many have warned about, but so many never listened. Now it's time for people like us to create something to destroy their forces before they become a threat to all of us."

"And this solution is a living weapon?" Hal finally asked as he released the knuckle he was biting on, an old habit he forgot he even had started up again. "Wouldn't that just put more people at risk? What if the weapon goes rogue? It does have a mind of its own right?"

"Of course it does, but it's not like he is able to exercise his free will." Thomas finally spoke up, his eyes, so similar to Bruce's were cutting into him. "We keep him under our thumbs; we strive to make sure he doesn't revolt in anyway. If he acts out of line, we push him back in. He is trained daily, taught everything he will need to know. He is pure power and we remind him who keeps him alive, who feeds him and 'nurtures' him. He knows if he tries to leave, better yet, if he escapes he will die. No one will take care of him; no one will bathe him or feed him. He needs us. And that's how we control him."

"Who's him?"

"Project Zero, also known as Project Superman."

Bruce waited outside the door for a moment or two before beginning to make his way down the corridor, he didn't know where he was headed, but he knew eventually he would find what he was looking for. The smell of damp earth assaulted his nose and made him want to sneeze, but he had to be quiet, he couldn't be caught. Father would be displeased, yet it also made him smile at the thought of disobeying the man.

"Zero, come here." He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the soft voice of a man somewhere from up ahead. No matter how many times he walked the corridor with Father, he never saw this one branch. "Come on Zero you can do it, just one more step ok?" The voice was getting louder, as Bruce approached but what confused him most was the voice was actually, dare he say, positive. It reminded him of a Father encouraging a toddler in walking its first steps.

He approached the door slowly, turning to look inside but at the same time still hidden from view. What he saw made him stop and stare. The room was the definition of a jail cell. It was barren of mostly anything save for a bright yellow sun lamp that hung on the ceiling and a metal slab that jutted out of the wall to be what was presumably, a bed. Two men, possibly in their early thirties sat on the metal slab, while a young man, possibly around Bruce's age, sat on the floor, emitting soft sobs.

"It's ok Zero, try it again, ok? Just once more." Bruce moved closer to the door way, he could clearly see the one who was talking. The man who had just spoken was a honey blonde with bright blue eyes and a thin statured, save for the muscles that rippled as he moved his arms. He wore a peculiar red lab coat with a thin gold necklace around his neck; Bruce could see a small lightning shaped pendant on it. And when he peered closer he could see a small tattoo on his neck of the same lightning bolt. He reached his arms out in front of himself, beckoning the boy to get up. "Please, once more?" He asked softly, almost begging.

"Barry, I don't think he's getting up anytime soon. He's tired, and personally I don't blame him for throwing a tantrum. He ran almost thirty miles today. In five minutes." The man in red, who Bruce just learned was Barry, sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"I know Ollie, but I hate to see this. I mean look at him, he's a doll. Not a real boy. He could have been a real boy, but they killed him. They killed his soul. How can we sit here and help with this?"

"Are you suggesting we just let him sit there and die? You know that orders are orders. We have to get him to come over here by himself, and then he gets dinner. If Lex finds out we gave him food without doing this we'll both get our asses in the fryer, and personally, I like my ass." The one named Ollie sighed heavily, copying the same arm motion as Barry. "Come on Zero, the foods not moldy tonight."

The look of sadness was clear in Ollie's green eyes as he mentioned the mold. He shook his head slightly, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. He appeared to be older then Barry, by a good five years, his face wasn't clean shaven as the others and his arms were just a tad thicker from muscle. He sported a goatee that was cut short and neat, and unlike Barry he wore a plain white lab coat that was opened in the front, revealing a dark green shirt and black slacks.

"What the hell is going on?" Bruce finally demanded as he stepped into the room, causing Ollie and Barry to jump from the sudden outburst.


End file.
